A Simple Troyella Story
by bluetue99
Summary: Ths days in the life of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. The 'Golden couple 'Of East High see how they over power the critics and haters on there love and prove that love conquers all!
1. Chapter 1 The introduction

**Ok well this is my first Story and hopefully not the last.I'm excited to start writing and i'm curious to see what you think!! So if You like it plllzz COMMENT AND RATEE!!. Thank yaa**

**I'll try to write way more next time but we'll have to see how this one goes first!**

**~ Jesss (L)**

Gabriella's POV:

"Good Morning beautiful" Was all I heard as I was heading down the stairs to be greeted by my boyfriend of 3 years Troy Bolton .He looked incredibly hot with his dark washed jeans, white V-neck and his DC shoes. I was wearing my favorite outfit: Dark blue skinny jeans, White stilettos, white blouse and white bag. Were both in Grade 12 at East High and plan on going to collage together. "Morning babe" I said as I walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek."Oh Common Brie I haven't seen you in like forever! Don't you think I deserve more than that?" Troy said with a smirk."Oh I'm sorry babe how silly of me! "I said giving him a quick grin .Then felt his hands on my waist pulling me together. Together our lips met in a slow passionate kiss "That's much better" He said with another quick peck smiling."You look gorgeous by the way" He said while resting his hands on my waist "Thanks babe , you look hot" I said giggling "Thank you" He said while pulling me closer if that was even possible. "Alright let's go Troy" I said pulling away "Ugh I don't want to" He groaned as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Oh common Troy" I said while pulling him to his Corvette.

Yeah we both are VERY rich .Both of our parents work together in the same law firm. Along with all of our friends at school.

Finally, arriving at East high after a quick ride of small talk and flirting. We exited the car hearing the familiar silence we get every time we arrive. Lacing our hands together we walked up to our Best Friends. Troy is the captain of the East high's basketball team and is known as the 'Golden boy'. Most people are terrified of him but they don't see the sweet caring side that I do. No one ever tries to get in his way. I'm the cheerleading Captain which makes me the 'Golden girl' so if you add that up were the 'Golden Couple', and the most popular along with our friends. "Yo guys"; I heard, looking behind me I saw Chad Danforth he's Troy's best friend and like a brother to me. He's also on the basketball team and is dating MY best friend Taylor Mckessie "Hey Chad! " I said giving him a hug."Hey Man" Troy said doing their little handshake. "Hey Tay!" I squealed as I run up to her a hugged her tightly "Moring Gabs" Taylor said laughing. "Hey Gabby!" I smiled hearing the familiar voice of my other best Friend Sharpay Evans walking along side with Ryan Evans her twin brother. Everyone seems to say that he totally in love with me, but I ignore it and rather have my sexy boyfriend .Shars the 'Ice Queen ' Of the school and bitches at anyone who gets in her way and Ryans just the drama guy that everyone loves,. "Hey Shar" I said while hugging her "Where were you Missy??, I tried calling you like a million times"She yelled dramatically. "Sorry Shar I was with Troy "I said "Ohh I see you guys were toooo busy fucking each other"."SHAR!!"I said blushing."YOU!!",she said pointing her manicured finger at Troy who was talking with Chad about the next game "You're the one who keeps me from talking to Gabs Jeezz you guys could've at least kept the phone on!"She continued "Well maybe we didn't want ot be disturbed by you always talking about your fucking period! "Troy yelled back .She gasped "Ohh FUCK you" She screamed as they continued their daily argument .Ryan then came up to me ";Umm hey Gabrielle" he said awkwardly "Hi Ryan" I said with a smile "Something bothering you?" I ask politely "Um yea would you like want to have lunch with me sometime?"He asked really nervous "Umm you do know I'm going out with Troy right?"Troy's POV:

What a bitch! Will this chick ever shut up? God Dammit!! Looking around I saw Ryan .Ugh God I hate that kid same as his fatass sister. What is that guy doing talking to my girlfriend? Fucking jackass .Walking up to them I put my arm protectively around Gabriella."Hey baby" I whispered in her ear making her shiver "Hey sexy" She teased back putting her hands on my chest looking up to met my gaze. "What are you doing here?"I said looking at Ryan seeing his eyes filled with jealousy. "Just talking"she said with her angelic voice. "Get out of here Evans!" I said harshly. With a second he was gone"Aww baby why so harsh?" Gabriella asked me putting her hands around my waist to hug me "He's a fucking faggot Brie" I said to her "Don't worry Troy"She said softly in my ear "I love you soo much Brie I don't want to lose you!";I said looking in her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you to Troy' She said going on her tipy toes planting a soft kiss on my lips. I tried to deepen it but something hit me in the back of my head pulling back I looked around angry "What the","YOO man, stop kissing my little sister and let's get to class" Chad yelled to me "God man couldn't wait for like another minute?" I yelled back pissed "No"He yelled back laughing. Hearing Gabs giggle I turned around "Come on baby, let's go to class"She said smiling grabbing my hand and laced our fingers together. Opening the doors to East high the students parted like the red Sea to let us though I know Gab's hates the attention so I just held her hands tighter together we went to class.

**Yeee So what cha thinkk?? Any comments are welcome or any advice..obviously i'm wayy new at thins.. but i dont want to start another chaoert till i get at least 10 comments??? At Least**!


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella's POV:

God does everybody have to do that every time we come in? I hate it. Jumping a bit I relaxed to feel Troy wrap his arm around my waste. "Thanks babes" I whispered into his ear .He just smiled down at me after giving a guy the death glare for checking me out. I love how he's overprotective of me , I hope we could be together forever , I smiled at the thought.

Arriving in class, we just made the bell, sat in our assigned seats. I sit in the front row with Tay , Shar and the rest of the cheerleaders ,while Troy sat in the back with the jocks. "Cya after class Brie" Troy said while I sat down .He gave me a soft kiss and I could feel the eyes on me."Bye" I whispered trying to not grab any more attention. Troy noticed and chuckled and just sat in the back with the guys. "Ok class let's begin" I heard the familiar high heel shoes tapping of Mrs. Darbus.

"God what a hag" Chad said after classes making everyone laugh "yeah but she's a good teacher" I said "Whatever Gabs I hate her" I heard Shar said and I just smiled. "Where's Ryan?"I Tay asked "Who care" Troy said clearly annoyed. "I don't know" Shar said. Entering the cafeteria everything went silent – as usual, sighing I sat down in our usual table in the middle of the cafeteria the rest of the gang joined and we started eating. "So Gabs what were you talking with Ryan about? Sharpay asked me as I could feel Troy get tense. I looked at Troy and back at Sharpay with a half smile "Nothing important" I simply said. "I doubt it he's crazy about you "Taylor said making me blush. "Could we please shut up about Ryan why the hell are we even talking about him!" Troy yelled making the whole cafeteria silent."Don't you dare yell at Tay like that! "Chad yelled back irritated defending his girlfriend. "Troy please calm down, it's nothing" I said softly trying to calm him down. "No Brie I'm tired of trying to get to you when we're dating! Is he out of his fucking mind!!?" He screamed at me causing tears in my eyes and a shiver down my spine."Troy shut the fuck up!" I heard Shar yell at him. Belive it or not I was scared, Troy's really unpredictable when he's upset and who knows what he's capable of. I just started to run out of the cafeteria as fast as I could not look back."Gabriella! , Brie!" I heard Troy yelling after me. But I couldn't look back I just kept going until I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

Troy's POV:

Fuck. I'm screwed .It's almost dead silent now, you could heard the whispering from the other students "What the hell are you all looking at!"I yelled pissed. Everyone started to talk again. And I began to calm down. I sat back down in my seat. "I 'm sorry Tay... For yelling at you" I said sadly "its fine Troy I shouldn't have brought it up, I know how much you hate him" Taylor said sighing" Yeah man, when your pissed, you can do a lot of crazy things…" Chad said calmly. "I'm going to go find Brie" I said standing up "No, Troy just gives her space she looked terrified "Sharpay said and for once, I agreed with her. "I guess I'll wait till after lunch to talk to her" I said looking down. I hope your ok Brie.

Gabriella's POV:

This is stupid .Why am I running away from my boyfriend? I love him. I should go back to apologize. "Hi Gabriella" I heard behind me breaking my thoughts. It was Ryan .How predicable? "Hi Ryan" I said quitley . "Where's Troy?"he asked me "Umm in the cafeteria" I said getting worried "ohh well I got a confession Gabriella, since were alone and all" Ryan said coming closer" um what's that?" I said beginning to walk back "I'm crazy bout you, your beautiful, smart sexy everything I want. He said walking to close that I began to feel uncomfortable."And I'm sorry, if I can't have you, no one can "He said stroking my face. "What are you-"all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head .Then it went black.

I began to wake up for what feels like hours lying in the middle of the hall way .I can smell the sweat and blood around me . I can't move and felt nothing. I looked up to see people's faces looking at me worried "Troy?" I managed to choke out "Get Troy! Where's Troy!! "Is all the whispers of the students.

RINNNGGGGGG

Troy's POV:

Finally lunch's over .And I get to talk to Brie . I walked by her locker surprised not to see her there. Where is she? "TROY!!?? TROY BOLTON!" I heard a voice of a girl, she's short a bit chubby running up to me "Um yea?" I asked confused" It's Gabriella! She's hurt! I think someone beat her up or something!" She said in a hurry .WHAT THE FUCK?" Where is she?!? I asked as quickly as her" By the science lab" Before she was finished I was already running as fast as I could to the lab. The women I love got beat up? .By the time I got there, there was a huge crowd. "MOVE IT "I yelled as loud as I could .Almost instantly they parted to let me though. Oh my fucking God. "Brie? " I whispered running straight towards he side. She was just lying there like a piece of wood surrounded by her own blood. "Troy?" I heard her whisper back holding back her tears. I could feel my eyes tearing up seeing her in so much pain."Oh baby are you ok? What happened?" I asked her softly and grabbed on to her hand wiping her tears away with my other. "Ryannn" she choked out.

I felt my stomach drop and the gasps around me. I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me "Baby was it Ryan Evans?" I asked trying to hold back my anger. She started crying hysterically nodding, I clenched my fist holding it all back "Someone get a fucking ambulance! " I yelled already people were scattering grabbing their cell phones. I stayed by my Brie holding her and comforting her untill the ambulance arrived .Although I was a year younger I wasn't allowed to ride with Gabriella to the hospital and had to wait till after school to see her. Mean while I had other things to attend to.

Gabriella's POV:

"NO,NO I want him with me !" I screamed at the paramedics "I'm sorry miss he does to young please calm down! " One of the men told me calmly "NO I want my boyfriend! " I screamed again "Shhh shh don't worry baby I will be right by your side when you wake up, I love you so much "I saw Troy , tears in his eyes holding my hand . I started to calm down "ok Troy I love you too "I said before they put the oxygen mask on my mouth. I felt him give me a kiss on the cheek, and then I went to sleep preparing for what's next to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so i realised tht i didnt get the 10 reviews that i wanted but since some f them were really great i decided to post again. PlEASEE COMMENT & REVIEWW!**

**~Jess (L)**

Troy's POV:

"Where is he?" I yelled down the hallway as i entered the school. The sight of Gabriella laying on the cold ground was still in my mind. "Where is he GOD DAMMIT?" I screamed everyone was looking but no one said a word. "You!" i pointed to a short dark haired boy. He was one of the theatre geeks that was in one of the musicals starring Sharpay and of course Ryan. "Where the fuck is he?" I yelled at his face. " I don't know sir..i mean Tr-oy" He obviously terrified of Troy. "Don't give me shit kid, i know you know were he is !" I yelled at him " He went home OK! He said he had a head ache and left" he said quickly. This kid's a joke. "Whatever kid. Go away" I said immediately he quickly ran off. Then all of a sudden the thought hit me. The only way I'm going to get to Ryan. Sharpay. He older sister. She would know were Ryan is. I quickly made my way down the hallway. The crowd parted as usual and i opened the cafeteria doors.  
everyone was there along with some counselors comforting others. As soon as i stepped in the Cafeteria it went silent. Along with some whispers."I hope Gabi's OK" " Troy looked so pissed.. i would be too" "Poor Gabby". I sighed , it's true i am pissed beyond pissed actually I'm pissed that i wasn't there to protect hr, to be he knight and shining armor. I suddenly saw the blur in my eyes. I started to cry. My poor baby girl. She had done nothing to deserve what she Ryan Evans i want to kill him. Beat him up the same way he did to me girlfriend. But i couldn't find him he's probably somewhere out there being a happy man. "Troy?" someone's voice ruined my thought.

"Troy.? Are you ok?" It was Megan. She was my ex and one of the cheerleaders here in East High. "What the Fuck do you think Megan? One of my classmates fucking almost killed my girl-girlfriend!" I screamed at her."You have no fucking right to say anything to me you cheap whore! get out of my face !" I screamed even louder pointing to the door.

Seeing the tears in her eyes she ran off out of the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at me once again. "Cmon dude lets go.." Chad said to me i looked up and saw he was crying too. His eyes were red and swollen. He walked towards the direction of the girls. I made my attempt to go to but my legs wouldn't move. I needed Gabby here, to tell me everything's was going to be ok.. that she was going to be ok. My legs felt heavy and i was having a hard time walking but finally i made it to the table and took a seat beside him. I look around the table and the girls were crying too. Seeing what was going on only made me cry more. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and turned towards Sharpay he mascara was running which made her look hideous, but right now wasn't the time for jokes. "Sharpay were is he?" My voice barley above a whisper." I don't..kn-know" She said quietly. I was enraged" Don't give me shit Sharpay WHERE IS RYAN!" I yelled. I felt the stares on me. But the truth was everyone was asking the same thing." I DON'T FUCKING KNOW TROY!" She screamed. And began to sob. And at first i felt sympathy towards her. Her own brother her own flesh almost killed her best friend. I looked down ashamed for yelling at her. "i-i'm sorry Sharpay"

I said quietly. "I didn't mean to yell at you" I continued. "I know this is very hard for you Troy but it's not as easy for us either!" She spoke loudly. I began to cry again. She was all needed each other.

RINNNGG

Oh my God. Finally. Finally i get to see my baby girl. Everyone rushed toward the doors but parted way for Troy so he could be out first. everyone wanted to see Gabriella. She was a fan favourite you can say. I opened my car door not even bothering to put on my seat belt and speed off on to the road to the hospital. 10 minutes later i parked my car not even willing to lock it and ran to the front doors as fast as my legs could possibly take me. The doors slide open. I could see the depression in the room. "Dear God Troy!" I hear a familiar voice behind me i turn to see Gina. Gabriella's dear mother. Gina was like a second mother to me . And i love her just as i love my own. Her eyes were puffy and she looked pale it was obvious that she had been crying for hours. I gave her sad smile" Oh Troy there not telling me anything about her! Please do something!" I gave her a quick nod and a hug . I made my way towards the front desk." Gabriella Montez. I want to see her RIGHT NOW!" I said i bit too loudly. The nurse showed no emotion and just said "I'm sorry sir but we have no updates of her yet your going to have to wait." " I AM NOT GOING TO WAIT I WANT TO SEE HER NOW DAMMIT!" I yelled at her."GINA!" I looked behind once again to see Shapry and the gang hugging Gabby's mother and talking. The nurse was obviously taken back from my words "YOU SIR-" She began "Gabriella Montez?" I looked to the side and saw a doctor with a white coat and clipboard by his side. "Yes sir? Please tell me we can see her!" Gina said as she walked beside me. "Mrs. Montez if it's alright i'd like to talk to you alone for a moment? And yes you are allowed to See Gabriella she is in the 303 room on the second floor" I smiled and so did the rest of the gang. Gina soon left with the doctor down the other hallways as the rest of us made our way to the elevator and arrived on the second floor.

We continued to walk down the hall looking for the right number" 301,302 ..303!" Chad says i enjoyed that we found it. Quietly Taylor opens the door and we all step in. i was 1st to enter and so i had to close the door behind me . The girls were first to see her and gasped. As i close the door and turn around and the sight of my baby girl broke me heart. She looked pale and eyes were closed. I could see the bandages wrapped around her head arms and legs. He lip was cut and he eye was dark blue. My eyes started to blur and the hot tears ran down my face. "Oh my God.." I hear Chad say sobbing. I couldn't stand another minute in that room. The sight was too much for me to handle. I stepped out of the room for a few moments. I sat down against the wall and just broke down in tears , sobs came next and i couldn't control it it was to much for me.  
In the hospital room.

The girls walked up to Gabriella making slow steps. Chad following close behind."Gabby?" Taylor says softly. "Gabby are you awake?" Sharpay says too. Her eyes began to stiff and there reviled her big brown eyes. "Troy?" She asked quietly turning her head to the side." No Honey Troy's not here .. but he's outside" Taylor says calmly. "i want TROY!" Gabriella suddenly yelled. "Shhhh Gabsters relax he's just out side ok?" Chad added quickly. " TROYY!" Gabriella tried to yell but her voice wasn't strong enough. "Here hun i'll get him for you" Taylor says as she quickly made her way out the doors.

Troy's POV:

My eyes are starting to hurt from the tears but i couldn't possibly find it in my heart to stop."Troy? Gabby needs you right NOW!" I hear Taylor say as she leans down to my level. "I WANT TROY!" I hear Gabriella scream from inside the room. I got up as fast i as i could and ruched inside. "We'll leave you two alone.." Sharpay says as the all walk outside." Baby . baby i'm right here.." I said as i walked by her side grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "Troy...i'm scared" She said tears in her eyes. I suddenly felt the tears coming down my cheeks."Oh sweetheart there's nothing to be afraid of .. i'm here and i'm not going to leave you" I said with a smile on my face.

**Aright i'm really sorry i hvnt updated but i did say i would once i got 10 reviews.. but i only got 9. So if you want to see more chapters come up then you really have to give my 10 reviews! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so, we made it to 10 even thought i just needed 1 more review. Thanks for the support!**

**~ Jess (LL)**

Sadly she was right. Even though I don't want to leave my baby, I really did have to get going."Alright" I said. SLowly and carefully I removed my hand from Gabriellas I felt instant coldness. I needed to have her with me. I can't leave her. It took all will power for me to go I stood up and placed a loving kiss on Gabriella's forehead .

" I love you " I whispered to her, and I left.

At school

I arrived at school having a good 5 minutes before the bell rang. I entered and the gossip and whispers began,Chad was the first to comfort me.

"Dude what's up with the sudden whispers?" I asked him confused."Troy.. Ryans here." Chad said carefully .

I clinched my fist. The sound of his name always gave me a sudden rage.

"Where. Is. He?" I said to angry to talk properly. Chad sighed. "Man do you really want to do this?" He asked." I'm positive Chad ! Did you not see what he fucking did to my girlfriend?" I repsonded pissed. "Were is the bastard?" I asked him again. "He's in the theatre" Chad sighed again.

I started walking in the direction. The crow parted. They all knew were I was going. But I couldn't care less if there was a crowd , everyone would want to see this.

In the theater

I was about to open the doors when someone suddenly pushed me to the wall.

"What the-" I began "Troy! What the hell are you doing?" Sharpay said furious. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to beat the shit out of your brother!"I said pointing towards the doors." Troy this isn't going to prove anything! Were all upset but you can't do this! Gabriella does NOT want this Troy! And are you still going to do it! Even though Gabby your girlfriend said not too huh?" Sharpay continued.

What a bitch huh?

"Sharpay just shut the hell up OK? I'm tried of your shit! But what about you! Your going to let this go too huh? She's you bestfriend! "I said shoving her to the side and opening the door .

Leaving a speechless Sharpay behind him. The doors swung open and I could see the crow that has already formed sitting in the seats. Now they really think this is a show. I look to the front of the stage to see Ryan.

THe bastard that hurt my sweet ,caring girlfriend."Yo Evans!" I yelled down to the stage. He looked up . I saw the terror in his he was scared shitless. But he didn't move. He just stood there. I casually walked up onto the stage .Face to face.

THe part that everyone was waiting for. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yell at his face. He didn't say anything. He just looked down. "Are you going to talk ?" I yelled again. He didn't say a word "Answer me! " I said shoving him onto the floor. "You have got a lot of balls to come to school today Evans! Do you know what you did yesterday! YOU almost killed my girlfriend! How could you? I thought you liked her? Why the hell would you hurt her?" I said forcefully .

I punched him straight in the jaw. THe lack of word only made me more upset then ever. I go down and punch 4 times in the face.

"YOU(punch) FUCKING(punch) BASTARD! (punch,punch) .

MY eyes started to blur as a knew I was crying. The rage in me caused tears towards my girlfriends attacker

"TROY ENOUGH!" I suddenly hear. It was the beautiful voice of Gabriella. I looked around franticly for her but only saw Sharpay holding a phone in the 's sweet voice came out of the phone once again.

"Troy stop it please" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was in tears."Baby I-" I started"Troy he isn't worth it! PLease baby stop this!" The last part she screamed. It broke me. The tears came like pouring rain as I rushed up to the phone in Sharpay hands. "Baby .. Baby please listen " I tired to say "No Troy you listen, This is not right and you no it! Please babe, just walk away. He's not worth it."She said in a calm voice"Alright sweetheart." I said in defeat "I'll see you soon baby I love you"

I hear her say I can picture the smile on her face"Bye love you too baby girl"I flipped the phone shut and looked at Sharpay "Thank you"i mouthed and she smiled.

I look back at Ryan he was crying from the pain. "Don't fucking show your face here again Ryan, and leave my girl alone." WIth that I left the theatre with pride. I knew I did the right thing. And it will be worth it someday.

Gabriella's POV:

I smiled to myself. I was ecstatic I was able to talk to Troy intime.I knew he only wants to protect me but fighting is never a goanna be the day I get to finally be in his arms properly. I missed his touch so much and I could not wait to see him again. Although I've only been I here for a day. It feels like forever. My cuts are still opened but is on there way of healing. I was a couple more hours Troy ,and I'll be out of here for good.

**Ok well were going for 9 more. 20! 20 reviews then i'll post another chapter! Good idea coming up. Not too much drama ;)**

**PLz reviewww!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Troys POV:

Its been a few weeks since the attack on Gabriella. East High's just been a mess. It's quite obvious that Gabriella had an amazing effect on this school and without her the day seemed to go by much slower.I can't stop thinking about what happend. even till this day the thought of this happening to my sweet loving girlfriend gives me shivers down my spine and rage always fills up my body. But the thing is, she's going to forgive him. After all of this i know my girlfriend more then anybody; shes going to forgive him. She could never hold a grudge and never really get mad at anybody. Even though he did all of this damage to her , shes going to let it go. From the begining that's always been one of her many beautiful qualities but today i just don't see how she's going to go though with it.

Finally today's the day Gabriella gets to go home and start going to school again. But truthfully i don't want her to leave the hospital. _'What if it happens again? What if she gets hurt and i'm not there to protect her?'_ . All these thoughts go though my mind as a look down on her weak frame,we've been driving for only 5 minutes but staying focused on the road is hard when i can't keep my head straight . She has been having such a great improvement, she's a strong girl i know that's for sure.

"Troy?" Gabriella says that breaks me out of my thoughs. She leans in a grabs my hand gently.

The sudden warm contact eases me tensiona dn i look at her with soft eyes. Shes wearing one of my wildats sweaters. It's her favourite. She's also wearing grey sweats that hang loose on her lower half. Her face has a slight color to it and soon her tan features will return to her beautiful face.

"Yeah baby?" I respoond to her gently rubbing her knuckles with my thumb.

"Are you going to be ok?" She says back to me in almost a whisper. She always thinks of others before herself no matter what condition she's in, she just cares too much about others to care about herself.

"Yeah, Brie i'm going to be fine.. Your never going to leave my sight again got it?" I teased her trying to lighten up the mood.

Gabriella giggles. Oh how much i miss that laugh of hers. It seems like i havnt heard it in months.

" No worries baby, i wouldn't want it anyother way" She tells me with a soft smile on her face, staring out on to the road. I take a quick look at her and she sighs contently the smile still plastered on her face.

" Oh and baby i almost forgot! The doctor says you can start school with me tomorrow if your feeling alright?" I asked her a bit concerned that everything's moving a bit fast and hoping she's feeling more capable of continuing her casual lifestyle. I wouldn't want her to think i'm forcing her to go.

"Yay, oh my gosh i can't wait for this to be out behind us and just move on! I'm soo going to school with you tomorrow without a doubt" She says excitedly. Clapping her hand fast and giggling.I just smiled not going against what she wants. I trust that she's feeling fine and things seem to be going great already.

* * *

Noone's POV:

The next day Troy goes over to Gabriella's house to grb some breakfast and drive them up to East High for her first day back in 2 weeks. Troy's a bit nervous climbing up the stairs on the Montez's house still thinking she's not ready for this. He rings the doorbell and hopes for the best. To his suprise not a minute after Gabriella opens the door with a big smile on her face. She was in a great mood which made Troy smile. Most of the color has returned to her face and she looked more beautiful as ever.

"Baby!" She squeals and jumps in to Troy's arms. Troy was happy to see her like this and excited to see what she'll do next.

" Good morning baby girl , you look beautiful today!" Troy said softly leaning in for a kiss. Gabriella accepted the kiss egerly and kissed back with passion and Troy wraps his rms around her waiste. She pulls back to Troy's disapointment but he just pulls her in for a quick peck. She giggles and opens the door a bit more to let Troy in.

"Comon on babe" Gabriella says cheerfully and Troy smiles and walk inthoough the door.

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen babe if ou want some I'm just going to go upstairs to get my books. Mom left early this morning so make youself at home as usual" Gabriella giggles and gives a Troy a quick peck glancing at what he's wearing today. He look like hes wearing his favourite pair on washed out jeans with a white undershit and a plaide shirt buttoned up a few and rolled up to his sleeves. He looked hot!

"hmm ok baby hurry up!" Troy says into the kiss and gives her a pat on her but to move upstairs.

"Ok Ok I'm going!" Gabriella says with a smile. And Troy makes his way to the kitchen.

15 minutes later Gabriella finally decides what to wear and come down stairs. She decided on a white loose t-shirt that hangs off her sholder , light blue skinn jeans and edgey white high heels that match her shirt. She left her dark curls down and has a pair of aviators on the top of her head. She went light with makeup today only putting on some mascara and strawberry lipgloss , Troys favourite. And skipps to the kitchen with her side bage on her sholder.

"OK i'm ready!" She says walking into the kitchen to find Troy eating a peice of toast sitting on one of the stools beside the island. When Troy sees her his eyes go wide and a smirk forms on his lips.

"Baby you look sexy" Troy says grinning and sends her wink. Gabriella makes her say slowly towards him a parts his legs so she can stand in between them and wraps he arms around his neck whie Troy wraps his arms around her low waiste grabbing her behind. She leans in and gives him slow gentle kiss on the lips and nibbles on his lower lip. Troy moans and pushes her up against him. She pulls back before getting out of control and he groans.

" Baby why?" Troy says with a little pout while Gabriella makes her way to the fridge and grabs a glass of organge giggles.

" Comon baby let't get going to school" Gabriella says giving him a wink. Troy gets up from his seat and wraps his arms around her lower waiste again grinning.

"Or we could skipp school and stay here" Troy whispers in her ear causing Gabriella to shiver but manages to pull away and makes her way to the door.

"Maybe after baby, just get in the car" Gabriella says ajusting her heels. Troys walk over to the door aswell and grabs his keys.

"Is that a promise?" Troy says leaning against the doorway with a smirk.

"Oh God Troy just move your ass!" Gabriella says laughing shoving him out the door. It's going to be an interesting day.

**Okay i know i've said before that i'm not oing to upload but NOW im serious! SO please review and ill take 25! That's all im asking! hehe THANK YOU enjoy! **


End file.
